A Regular Haunting SOME HOUSES ( ROOMS ) ARE BEST LEFT ALONE
by typhoonish.hadi
Summary: Houses may seem neutral from the outside ,but what happens when you discover further into its rooms ' history ?An OC who applies to work at the Park (Regular Show ) discovers a room 's sinister and haunting history (The Haunting ) .Rated K for infrequent extreme words . BASED ON THE HAUNTING 1999 . Sequel made already
1. New Guy ,New Room

Hi there readers, you might have known already that this fanfic is a parody of the movie The Haunting (1999).The cartoon show parodying this movie is Regular Show . An OC in this parody fanfic is actually copyrighted to ReSuKu,a deviant on deviantART. OC does not belong to me. Now ,on with the story.

The scene opens with the park gates of The Park in view .There is a flyer attached to the fences .It states "Park member wanted quick!All are welcome to application at www .parkjobapplication .com"As we see this,a 6 foot tall hedgehog clad in a grey buttoned shirt and a black coat with black pants and shoes comes into view .He was brown furred and had spiky hair .His name is Joel,a male hedgehog .He was carrying a luggage filled with his stuff .He then entered through the gates and walked along the park till a green house came into view .He then opened the door and walked into the house .He saw a sign on the wall beside the staircase that read 'Applicants; ~'.The. ~ seemed to point up the stairs,which probably shows that applicants must walk that way .He placed his luggage at the foot of the staircase's railing,then ascended up the stairs .He then saw a room at the end of the corridor which read 'Boss' Office'.He opened the door and saw the park gang .They exclaimed "Welcome to the park!"

Benson:Alright,with the newcomer here,I want you all here,including you Thomas,to show good behavior towards our newcomer.

All:We sure will.

Benson(to Joel):Now,introduce yourself to us all.

Joel:Erm,hi my name is Joel .Its really nice to see all of you here to give me a greeting.I hope to be a good member of the park here.

Benson:Benson.I am the manager of the park .Nice to meet you.*shakes hands with Joel*.Now,let's show you your room shall we?

Benson then leads Joel to his room .The room revealed to be a semi-detached one,where there is a bed on one side,and another one with the same size .The other side of the room had a door which is a bomb shelter for 1 person .It had two empty bird cages hanging on the ceiling,with a table with books directly under each of it.

Benson:You're a lucky applicant .Your room already has a bed in place .The other applicants have to get their own .By the way,this room has been empty for half a year . Oops,should'nt have said that.

Joel shot Benson a confused look .Benson ,getting the message,ran off,leaving Joel alone in his room."What a weird boss" Joel muttered .He brought his luggage up and started to fill the closet with its contents .While he was doing so,he heard a chirp of a bird coming from the other side of his room with the 2 bird cages .His hands froze .He started having goosebumps .There wasn't any bird in the room .There was only an open window beside the bed .He started to fill the closet faster .After he was finished,Mordecai and Rigby came into his room.

Mordecai:Hi there Joel .Welcome to the park!My name is Mordecai.

Rigby:Mine's Rigby .Its a pleasure to meet you.

Joel:Oh hey there .Nice to meet you both .So ,do we have any chores or stuff to do?

Mordecai:Nah,there isn't any .Benson said to us to introduce ourselves to you and do stuff which bonds us together,giving us the day off.

Joel:That sounds great . So ,where shall we start?

Thats it for the first chapter . The next chapter is going to be about the activities in which the OC Joel is going to do with Mordecai and Rigby .By the way ,the cover image shows a guy on a bed being pinned on it by some strange black things .That guy is Joel ,who is the OC in this fanfic .Like I wrote earlier ,Joel does not belong to me .Please leave a review ,criticism or praise ,I really appreciate it .Don't forget to follow this story too !Thanks ! : )


	2. Oops I Lied

Note :This chapter actually will be a fast forward of the present where we fast forward till night because I don 't know what to write about the activities the trio did .So now it 's considered THOSE activities are done and now it 's nighttime.

Joel ascended the stairs up to his room ,exhausted from the fun activities he had with Mordecai and Rigby earlier .The male hedgehog deserved a good night's rest .He opened the door to his room and locked it behind him and started to changed into a white t -shirt with short sleeves and long pants .He then threw himself onto the bed and started to surf the net on his phone .Suddenly he heard a creak coming from the other side of the room .He stared at the ceiling for a while when he saw it went down a little ,the cages attached moving down a little .He started gasping in fear .His body would not budge to run .The ceiling above him began to crack open .

Joel :This ...this ... can 't be happening .

The ceiling began to go down further ,making the cages sway a little .The cages began to make twinkling sounds ,getting louder and louder .Five frames arranged in a weird manner above Joel 's bed began to emerge black sticks like a spider 's legs and arms .The ceiling weighed down more and more ,a menacing face on it .The 2 empty bird cages' attachment from the string and it began to loosen ,causing them to drop and crash onto the table beneath each of it .The books flew and dropped onto the floor along with the cages and the table crashing down due to the falling impact it had by the cages .Pointed wood pierced through the bomb shelter door ,making a shockwave movement towards Joel 's bed .A small hole on the ceiling began to break ,a small clump of debris and junk falling through it and breaking the floor it hit .The shockwave knocked Joel 's guitar which was placed in front of his bed ,leaving a trail of destroyed floor in a shockwave manner .

The disaster didn 't end there .It escalated to the black sticks which had reached out of the frames long enough to reach Joel .The sticks pinned poor Joel on the bed on his pants first ,then the sleeves of his shirt .On the last stick ,Joel screamed so loud Pops ,Mordecai and Rigby woke up from their sleep.

Mordecai :That must be Joel!

Pops :Oh my bad show!

Rigby :Let 's check on him!

The trio 's rooms was at the same level as Joel 's ,Pops being the first to reach Joel 's door .Pops banged on the door .Mordecai and Rigby runs towards where Pops was ,still hearing Joel 's screams of agony and pain of being pinned on the bed.

Pops :Mordecai Rigby! The door won 't budge!

Mordecai :Yeah you 're right!We 'll just have to smash through it then.

Pops moved out of the way ,watching Mordecai and Rigby pummel themselves against the door ,praying that Joel is not hurt .

A menacing face appears on the ceiling which broke off the 2 bird cages .It grows out long arms made of rotten tree bark .It laughed at poor Joel .It had a sinister smile .The arms then reached out for the bed 's corners and pulled it .Just then ,the door swung open with Mordecai and Rigby in front of it .Seeing the situation ,they snatched up the books on the floor and flung it hard at the face on the ceiling .

Pops (still standing at the back ,watching) :This is a really disastrous bad show . :(

The face finally crumpled and shrieked in pain and disappeared ,the ceiling going back up ,like as though it has not moved for years. Mordecai and Rigby and Pops rushed to the traumatized Joel to break off the sticks pinning him down on the bed .

Mordecai :Dude ,are you alright ?What happened ?

Rigby :Yeah ,the ceiling with the face all .Are you alright ?

Joel :Yeah yeah don 't worry I 'm fine really .

Pops :Oh thank goodness .

Mordecai : (turning to Pops) We should really tell Benson about this .

Me :Thee end .

All : ...

Muscle Man :Uh ,what was that bro ?I thought you said its a parody .Now you 're actually telling us a ghost story ?Psh ,I can 't believe we all wasted our time listening to your lame story .My mom can tell stories better than that seriously.

Me :Yes ,and that is why we must know all these things through faking themes .Hahahahaha !

Muscle Man :Uh I can 't take anymore of this lameness !Thanks for wasting our time .Come on Fives let 's bail.

*Muscle Man and High Five Ghost exit the house *

+Copyright+

The Haunting -Director Jan De Bont

Regular Show -Cartoon Network and JG Quintel

Joel OC -ReSuKu deviantART

Parody/ Spoof -Me :)


End file.
